Back Here
by Freak09
Summary: sequel to Take My Breath Away! Many bad things are happening to Bakura! Why and who! Someone wants Ryou for theirself! WHO!
1. Creepy

A/N: Hey!!! I'm back!!! If you didn't know already, this is the sequel to Take My Breath Away!!! Anywho, on with the fic!!! BTW I am going to get the first 4 chapters up before November, but during November there probably won't be any updates at all!!! T.T The reason is because I entered National Novel Writing Month!!! You have to write or type 50,000 words!!! Starting November 1st till November 30th!!! Wish me luck, I'm going to need it!!! When I'm done typing it, I am posting it on this site!!! See you later!!!

_**Chapter 1: Creepy**_

"Hey Bakura, did you feel like there was something, or someone else in the room just a second ago?" Ryou asked softly as they walked downtown.

"Kind of...why," Bakura answered slowly.

"Oh I don't know...I just...something didn't feel right..." he left it at that.

When they arrived at the restaurant Yugi and the rest of the gang were already there. Once again Ryou got a creepy feeling that someone was watching him. This time he knew it was a person.

"Bakura do you sense anything?" Ryou asked getting just a bit freaked out.

"Just a little more than last time," Bakura replied scanning the room.

"Hey Bakura," Marik yelled happily. "My advice helped eh?"

"Kinda, sorta, maybe...Ryou is the one who tried to get through to my thick skull, and this time it worked.

"Well it does take a couple of tries," Marik said snickering. Bakura smacked him in the back of the head.

"Guess what Bakura; my Yami is coming back tomorrow!" Marik said excitedly, he hadn't seen Malik in quite awhile.

"Oh joy, now there will be two psychopaths to keep track of." Bakura said sarcastically.

"YEAH, wait...hey!" Marik yelled indignantly. "I'm not a psychopath!" This time it was Bakura's turn to snicker.

"Oh well, I have to go, see ya around!" Marik yelled over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Bakura and Ryou had a nice dinner. The presence they sensed stayed the entire time. Ryou felt something bad was going to happen soon. That this thing was going to cause it. Just thinking about it made him shiver.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Bakura asked, because Ryou was being quieter than usual on the way home.

Ryou had that feeling again, now stronger than ever, that something bad was going to happen.

"**BAKURA WATCH OUT!!!" **Ryou yelled as a car that seemed to be driving itself came hurtling out of nowhere, right at Bakura.

Ryou pushed Bakura out from in front of the car, and then rolled to safety.

"Oh. My. **GOD!" **Bakura said, screaming the last word.

"**WHAT THE HECK, IS SOMEONE OUT THERE TRYING TO KILL ME?!" **Bakura yelled, not knowing how exactly correct that statement was...

Freak09- So...what did you all think of this chapter? Next chapter will be more exciting, I think!!! This chapter was vital to the plot though, so it isn't pointless!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Oh My Ra

_**Chapter 2: Oh My Ra**_

The rest of the walk home was silent. Ryou no longer had the feeling something bad was going to happen. Bakura was paranoid; he kept looking over his shoulder. After they got home...

"Bakura...I'm scared. I almost lost you." Ryou said softly, close to tears, as Bakura embraced him warmly.

"Don't worry Ryou, I'll never leave you." Bakura said comforting Ryou while thinking: _'on purpose.'_

The next day during class every one was writing an essay when Ryou got that feeling again. He looked around, nothing seemed out of place.

"Bakura, I have that feeling again. Be very careful." Ryou warned.

Suddenly all the pencils in the classroom shot towards Bakura. Thankfully, when they were an inch from him, Yami stopped the pencils with shadow magic.

"WTF!!!" Bakura yelled as the pencils dropped to the floor. The whole class was staring. Finally the bell rang for lunch. Ryou's bad feeling hadn't left.

"That was too close for comfort. Did you see that, the pencils were possessed," Bakura shouted, he was fuming.

Bakura kept ranting about the pencils. Ryou still had a bad feeling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a knife start vibrating.

"The knifes," Ryou said under his breath as realization struck.

"Bakura get out of the lunch room!" Ryou shouted as he grabbed Bakura and ran out with the rest of the gang. A whole bunch of knives hit the door after they closed it. Ryou still had his bad feeling. Later that day as Ryou and Bakura were walking home someone pulled Bakura into an alley way.

"I'm going to kill you now." The person growled.

"Help please," Ryou whimpered watching as Kaiba raised the knife. (You're all going "KAIBA?!" You'll see.)

"I'll just send him to the shadow realm." Bakura hissed.

"No you can't, he's being possessed." Ryou whimpered pitifully.

Kaiba raised the knife, while Ryou and Bakura were powerless to stop him.

OMG my friends all practically killed me trying to find out what happened!!! Now in this chapter there is a bit of foreshadowing, if you can figure out who is trying to kill Bakura (and it isn't Kaiba) then I will put you in my story!!! In your reviews give me the necessary information!!! Also give me the person you would like to be with, except Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, and Yami!!! There may be a dance in this story and you will appear in chapters!!! You will become a regular character in my story!!!


	3. What Happened to Him?

**_Chapter 3: What Happened to Him?_**

"I'm going to kill you." Kaiba said calmly, as he held the knife menacingly.

With that Kaiba plunged the knife into Bakura. Fortunately, he just missed Bakura's heart. Kaiba then collapsed, and fell with a thud to the hard ground. Ryou ran up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello 911? My friend just got stabbed! We're in an alley near um…the new pizza place! Please come soon." With that Ryou hung up. He hid Seto's body, because he knew Seto wouldn't do this normally. He didn't want Seto's record tarnished. Just then the ambulance pulled up, and they took Bakura away, Ryou rode with him.

"Ryou…I…will…never…leave…you…" Bakura managed to choke out before falling unconscious, after coughing up some blood.

"I know," Ryou said to a deathly pale Bakura.

When they arrived at the hospital Bakura was taken into intensive care. Ryou had to stay and fill out the forms. One of the doctors came out and started questioning Ryou.

"How are you two related?"

"Well we're…roommates."

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen."

"How did he get in this condition?"

"We we're walking home from school when this man…came and stabbed him."

"Did you get a good look at the man?"

"No."

"You didn't see any part of him?"

"No."

"That is hard to believe if you two were walking together."

"He…was a little ahead of me."

"Did you hurt him?"

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!" This is where Ryou blew his top. "WHY THE FUDGE WOULD I HURT HIM?! HE'S MY KOI! WHY WOULD I WANT HIM HURT?!" After having said that Ryou sat down calmly. (This is Ryou people, just remember, he most likely wouldn't swear.)

"Um…I see I will go check on the patient." The stunned doctor said taking his leave. After about a half hour a different doctor than the one that interrogated Ryou came and said he could see Bakura, he was sleeping though.

When Ryou got in there it hurt. To see Bakura hooked up to all those machines. He started crying, it was all he could do. Suddenly the heart machine started its awful beep of death. Bakura's heart had stopped. A whole bunch of doctors rushed in, it was as if Ryou wasn't even there. He just kept crying.

"Bakura…you…said you'd never leave me." Ryou whispered as he kneeled to the ground, crying more than he had ever cried before…

Freak09- Pretty intense chapter, eh?! I told you it would get more exciting!!! FYI, chapter two totally told who it was that was going after Bakura!!! It isn't Kaiba!!! If you get it right you can be in my story if you provide me with the info!!! REVIEW!!! Pegasus with millennium eye- without eye-


	4. The Yami's Arrival

**_Chapter 4: The Yami's Arrival_**

"Excuse me; you have to leave the room." A young nurse said while the doctors rushed in.

Ryou went to call Yugi and the gang. He needed some support. When they got to the hospital an extra member was there.

"Ryou I'm so sorry about Bakura," Said the one and only Malik. He hugged Ryou, and he just sobbed in Malik's arms. "Listen; if you ever need me, you know where to call."

"Excuse me, which on of you are Mr. Ryou Bakura?" A doctor asked.

"I am," Ryou said nervously, hoping that he wasn't going to hear what he thought.

"Well Mr. Bakura has been stabilized, and should be awake soon." The doctor said relieved.

Ryou burst out crying again, this time it was because of happiness. Everyone was so glad that Bakura was okay. Ryou went to see him.

"Bakura," Ryou whispered as he opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Ryou yelled as he jumped over to Bakura's bed and kissed him. "Malik is here."

"Really, Oh yeah, Marik told me he was coming back." Bakura said wheezing a bit.

"Bakura, you should rest. I'm going to go outside for a bit then I'll come back. I will bring something for you to do, okay?" Ryou said happily.

"Sure," Replied Bakura groggily.

So when Ryou got out of the room Malik came up.

"Hey Ryou, I was thinking maybe you and me could go grab a bite to eat, and catch up?" Malik asked.

"Yeah…I guess…" Ryou trailed off thinking about Bakura.

"Cool," Malik replied slinging his arm around Ryou, brotherly style. Ryou didn't think much of it; he and Malik had always been pretty close.

Everyone who got it right will be in the story eventually!!! You guys have to tell me all the stuff about you though!!!


	5. Who and Who Are Trying to Kill Me?

OMG hey!!! I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update!!! I have MAJOR writers block, but I will try to get past that!!! Without waiting any longer . . . here is BACK HERE CHAPTER 5!!!

_**Chapter 5: Who and Who are Trying to Kill Me?**_

"So . . . Ryou, how have you and Bakura been doing?" Malik (the Yami of Marik) asked.

"These past few days have been strange, but great. I've never been happier." Ryou replied sipping his hot coffee gingerly. The two boys were sitting in a quaint little coffee shop adjoined to a book store. It was one of Ryou's favorite places to go.

"Oh . . . that's great." Malik said not so enthusiastically.

Back at the hospital the gang had decided to take turns visiting with Bakura. It was Joey's turn.

"Ah . . . Bakura is sleeping. All the better, his death will be painless and accidental looking." Joey said with an evil grin. With that Joey started unplugging and unhooking everything in sight.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Yugi asked in his special naive way.

"Uhh . . . nothing Yug," Joey replied looking around in a confused way.

'Hmm . . . first Kaiba tries to kill me and now Joey? That isn't possible they hate each other. They would never collaborate to kill me, plus Joey probably doesn't even know what the word collaborate means, but they are going out . . . I really doubt that they would both try to kill me. What have I ever done to them? Okay, so I made them play a shadow game or two, but that is no reason to kill me . . . then again I've killed innocent people before, but still. No, there must be some greater force at work here.' Thought Bakura as he kept pretending to sleep.

"Hey Malik, do you think Bakura would like a romance novel?" Ryou asked back at the book store.

"I dunno, but I think all that romance stuff is bull." Malik replied while looking at a book titled "One Thousand Physically Impossible Ways to Kill Someone. This book looks interesting." He flipped to a random page. "Hmm . . . how to shoot someone with a knife?"

"You can't shoot someone with a knife." Ryou said looking up from the book he was going to get Bakura.

"That is why the title says physically impossible." Malik replied flipping through it. "Ha, stabbing with a frying pan. That's a good one."

"C'mon, I better get back to Bakura."

"Alright."

Sorry that chapter was so short!!! I have major writers block!!! But I hope to be making daily updates!!! One day one chapter of one story!!!


	6. Discovery

OMG!!! I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise, I have no inspiration though!!! BTY there are only like three or four more chapters in this story!!! Okay I have lots of ideas for new stories, so I want you guys (whoever is reading this) to review and vote on what story you want me to post first!!!

Evil Rules- SetoxOC I know you guys probably won't vote for this a lot because it has an OC, but it is really good!!!

Do It for Love- SetoxOC Also incredibly good!!!

Stuck- Two YGO characters are stuck in a small apartment for one week thanks to Yami and Yugi. Will feelings develop? Or will the two souls be forever apart?

A Love Story- YugixOC This takes place at the end of duelist kingdom and during battle city. Very good!!! My first fanfic ever written!!! If this is chosen there will be fast updates, for it is already finished!!!

A Joey Seto fic, I don't have a title for it yet.

Criminal love- Two YGO characters go to jail for two different reasons that are both accidents. Will they form a bond in jail or go two separate ways?

The Wild and Crazy Adventures of Yugi and Friends- YamixOC really badly written second fanfic I ever wrote, but still hilarious!!! (And kinda creepy!!!)

Sorry there aren't more all YGO character choices!!! I'll have to think up some later!!!

_**Chapter 6: Discovery**_

"The blank did blankety blankety blank."

"I'm not playing one of your retarded games puppy" (I wonder who said that?)

Seto said looking at Joey.

"Please Seto PLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE" Joey replied cuddling up to Seto in the waiting room of the hospital. (This couple didn't just spring up out of nowhere, remember chap 5 of Take My Breath Away)

"No, all the cuddling in the world wouldn't get me to play this game."

"What about kisses?"

"Come on you two break it up, we don't want to watch another snog-a-thon." Téa interjected before the two could start kissing.

"Hey you guys, we're back." Ryou said entering the waiting room. "I'm going to go see Bakura."

'Damn he's still hooked on Bakura. Well you better enjoy it while it lasts, for soon he will be mine.' He thought as Ryou walked off to give Bakura the romance novel. (The romance novel is the pivotal inanimate object; there is a reason for it.)

"Bakura! How are you feeling?" Ryou asked as he entered the room and gave Bakura a hug.

"I am feeling better, but some one tried to kill me while you were gone. Unfortunately, now I owe the Pharaoh my life." Bakura replied with a scowl.

"Who was it?" Ryou asked looking a Bakura worriedly.

"Joey, but I think that there is a bigger force behind this or else Kaiba would have tried to do me in again."

"There has to be a bigger force behind this. One mistake the killer made was using an already happy couple. If it was one person who wasn't happy I would believe that they were trying to kill you so they can have me. But this killer used a happy couple and neither of them wants me." Ryou replied slowly thinking it through.

"So, now we know that this killer dude isn't too bright." Bakura answered narrowing it down.

"Or maybe they just want us to think that . . ." Ryou replied thinking about everyone in the other room. "Here I got you this book so you have something to do, if I'm not in the room with you." Ryou said handing the book to Bakura.

"Thanks Ryou." Bakura replied sleepily, not looking at the title.

"I'm going to go find out who this killer is; I'll be back in a bit." Ryou said to a sleeping Bakura as he left the room. But this killer used a happy couple and neither of them wants me." Ryou replied slowly thinking it through.

"So, now we know that this killer dude isn't too bright." Bakura answered narrowing it down.

"Or maybe they just want us to think that . . ." Ryou replied thinking about everyone in the other room. "Here I got you this book so you have something to do, if I'm not in the room with you." Ryou said handing the book to Bakura.

"Thanks Ryou." Bakura replied sleepily, not looking at the title.

"I'm going to go find out who this killer is; I'll be back in a bit." Ryou said to a sleeping Bakura as he left the room. But this killer used a happy couple and neither of them wants me." Ryou replied slowly thinking it through.

"So, now we know that this killer dude isn't too bright." Bakura answered narrowing it down.

"Or maybe they just want us to think that . . ." Ryou replied thinking about everyone in the other room. "Here I got you this book so you have something to do, if I'm not in the room with you." Ryou said handing the book to Bakura.

"Thanks Ryou." Bakura replied sleepily, not looking at the title.

"I'm going to go find out who this killer is; I'll be back in a bit." Ryou said to a sleeping Bakura as he left the room.

'Ha, now is my chance.' The killer thought as Ryou came back into the waiting room.

Ryou turned around with a blank look in his eyes, and entered Bakura's room.

"Bakura wake up."

"What is it Ryou?" Bakura asked sensing some thing was not right in his hikari's appearance.

"I am leaving you." Ryou replied with no emotion.

"What! For who?" Bakura yelled.

"Malik"

Whoa shocker there eh? Anywho, remember Malik is Marik's yami in my fics!!! He is not; I repeat is not the one who helped them got together!!! Review, and don't forget to vote on the next story I post!!!


	7. Sorrow

Guess what story won . . . CRIMINAL LOVE! Though I just got some awesome ideas for some SetoxJoey fics! If you don't like that pairing then you're out of luck for awhile because I have a SJ fetish! My plot piggys are working overtime! Don't expect lots of updates though, for I am a lazy bum! If you bug me enough I might get the next chapter out sooner! It's already typed, but you might have to wait a bit! SORRY! Look for Criminal Love coming to a computer right in front of you!

_**Chapter 7: Sorrow**_

"No, Ryou!" Bakura yelled as Ryou walked out the door.

"Ah Ryou, are you ready to go home?" Malik asked sweetly as Ryou took his arm and they walked out together.

"Um excuse me, Mr. Bakura you can leave the hospital now." A doctor said quietly while Bakura rushed out of the hospital.

"What was that about?" Joey asked clueless, but a few seconds later him and Seto were joined at the mouth again.

'How could I let this happen? Was I so horrible to him? Why didn't I think of Malik? He and Ryou had been friends forever. It's only obvious that Malik would have a crush on such an innocent soul, but why did I not see it before? Why didn't I stop it?' Bakura thought as he walked aimlessly down the street towards his now empty house. 'How can I get him back?'

When Bakura had rushed out of the hospital Malik and Ryou had already gone.

Once inside the house Bakura started pacing. "GOD DAMMIT, HOW CAN I GET HIM BACK!" He shouted after he had been pacing for two hours. "Shit, they could be making love by now! He can't take my hikari's innocence!"

"So Ryou let us have a romantic dinner." Malik said as he kissed Ryou.

Ryou was as lifeless as an inanimate object. If Malik hadn't been controlling him, he would have put up a fight when Malik had tried to leave with him.

Bakura walked into the living room. He remembered how he had set out the cookies and made Ryou cry. Just yesterday he and Ryou had sat on that very couch together, so happy. He started to cry on that very spot. The spot where Ryou had crumbled under heart brake.

He got up, he had to be strong. On the table was the book Ryou had gotten him.

"THAT'S IT!"

OOOoo what's it! Next chapter is the last chapter and you will find out if Bakura gets Ryou back.


	8. Back Here

LAST CHAPTER! It took me forever, but it's good! Plus it's one more chapter than Take My Breath Away! This is my longest story yet! However I believe that The Real Me will be longer, and I am going to try to make Songs of Life thirty chapters!

_**Chapter 8: Back Here**_

"I will get Ryou back." Bakura said with determination that would frighten even Seto Kaiba. He was carrying a large case.

"Ryou you look lovely this evening." Malik said to the lifeless Ryou.

Just then Bakura burst in with the large case.

"Did you want entertainment?" He asked with a snarl.

"Alright Bakura, I'll make you a deal. You have five minutes to bring Ryou out of the control of my Millennium Rod. If you don't I bring him out of his trance and you break up with him so he is mine for real. However remember how long it took for Yugi to break Joey out of the trance, so I doubt you will succeed." Malik said with a sadistic grin.

"Deal, but I can use any means necessary."

"Fine"

Bakura kissed Ryou and then pulled a guitar out of the case.

"Baby set me free,

From this misery,

I can't take it no more,

Since you went away,

Nothin's been the same,

Don't know what I'm livin' for,

Here I am so alone,

And there's nothing in this world I can do,

Until you're back here baby,

Miss you,

Want you,

Need you so,

Until you're back here baby,

There's a feeling inside I want you to know,

You are the one and I can't,

Let you go,

So I told you lies,

If I made you cry,

Baby I was so wrong,

Boy I promise you,

Now my love is true,

This is where my heart belongs,"

Ryou could feel himself gaining control. 'What am I doing here?'

'Why am I losing control, they couldn't have that strong a bond. Yet they are Yami and Hikari, which is the strongest bond after love. Shit and they're both!' Malik thought as he felt Ryou gaining freedom.

"Here I am so alone,

And there's nothing in this world I can do,

Until you're back here baby,

Miss you,

Want you,

Need you so,

Until you're back here baby,

There's a feelin' inside I want you to know,

You are the one and I can't,

Let you go,

And I wondeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr,

Are you thinking of me,

Cause I'm thinking of you,

And I wondeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr,

Are you ever coming back in my life,

Cause here I am so alone,

And there's nothing in this world I can do,"

"B-B-Bakura? I can't shake him off." Ryou said sinking back into the trance. He hadn't regained full control just yet.

"NO, you shall not win our deal." Malik cried.

Bakura was just playing the guitar while this is going on. He started to sing again.

"Until you're back here baby,

Miss you,

Want you,

Need you so,

Until you're back here baby,

There's a feeling in side I want you to know,

You are the one and I can't,

Until you're back here baby,

Until you're back here baby,

Until you're back here baby,

There's a feeling inside I want you to know,

You are the one and I can't,

Let you go."

"Ha it didn't work, and you only have thirty seconds left." Malik said as if he had already won.

"The fat lady hasn't sung yet." Was Bakura's reply. "C'mon Ryou throw him off."

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ." Malik was counting down.

"Aishiteru," Bakura said as he kissed Ryou. He had given up hope.

"Aishiteru Kura." Came the reply as Bakura pulled away.

"One. . . I win."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said Bakura as he and Ryou walked out the door.

"DAMN!" They heard Malik yell as they were walking.

"Ryou I'm so glad you're back." Bakura said as he put the arm that wasn't holding the guitar case around Ryou.

"Where did you get that idea?" Ryou asked knowing that Bakura couldn't have thought of something so romantic on his own.

"Well . . . that romance book helped me think of it. Because a guy sang to a girl and won her heart. I wrote the song." Bakura replied shrugging.

"Wow that was really sweet." Ryou said leaning on Bakura's shoulder.

"Let's go home." Bakura said happily, though he never really truly could wipe the coldness out of out of his voice.

Aw, I kinda feel like the ending wasn't long enough. Like I let you guys down on the action. Did I? Review and tell me, I feel like a bad writer, both Ryou and Bakura were out of character! WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! BTY review and tell me what story you want next!


End file.
